Muggle Studies
by Sirius-James-Remus
Summary: The Marauders are taking up Muggle Studies for a change.And they learn about the Muggles.
1. Chapter 1: Literature Confusion

**Muggle Studies**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT**__ own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does!_

_And I salute her for making the greatest story of all time…Harry Potter!_

Pre-chapter 1: Literature confusion…

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students were having their lesson in Muggle Studies.

Professor Burbage was talking about something that Muggles really studied carefully. It was something called Literature.

"Literature is defined as S.H.E which means…Significant…Human…Experience. Muggles study these seeing as this is closely related to their history." Burbage explained, slowly.

Sirius looked out the window and saw something- no, someone with long hair. She- it was standing in between the Black lake and the forest. He turned to James, who was sitting right beside him. "Hey, Prongs…what is she?" Sirius asked.

James was staring at the board with a bored look on his face. "She?" he asked to make sure.

"Yes…" Sirius replied.

"Significant Human Experience…"

"WHAT?!" Sirius yelped, standing up.

Everyone turned to him. Professor Burbage looked at him and shouted, "Mr. Black! If you don't want detention, sit down!"

"I wasn't talking about that Literater-" he said, but was cut off by Remus.

"Literature…Sirius…and sit down." He said, sternly. "It must've been a figment of your imagination!"

"Whatever... Look! There's someone out there!" he said, pointing out the window.

They all turned to look at the window and saw nothing.

"What are you playing at Mr. Black?! SIT DOWN!" Professor Burbage shouted.

"B-but…I saw something! Honestly!" Sirius argued.

"Detention, Mr. Black!"

Sirius scowled and sat down. James looked at him. "What did you see anyways?"

"Something or more like someone…" he replied.

"Really?" James asked.

"Do you think I would joke about something like this?!" Sirius asked, incredulously .

James considered him for a moment before saying, "Yeah…I think you would find it…highly… amusing."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and turned back to the window. And there it was. Sirius' jaw dropped and he was lost for words.

It rose into the air and flew away.

"The hell..."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N:

Well...the thing Sirius saw was called a...uhh...Harpie...

If you watched Yu-Gi-Oh! then, you would know it...Anyways...the Harpie has long hair and looks like a bird...

I love this Chapter! We were studying about Literature and my best friend and I thought of this.

Though, I give her full credit for giving me this idea!

Her username is Aya Akkaime…

Thanks a lot, Aya!


	2. Chapter 1: Adolf Hitler!

**Muggle Studies**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT**__ own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does!_

_And I salute her for making the greatest story of all time…Harry Potter!_

A/N: Wow…it's been quite a long time since I've updated any of my stories… ^^" I've once again regained my lost interest in writing Harry Potter fanfics! Halleluiah! xD

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 1: Adolf Hilter?!

It was a stormy day, and inside the Muggle Studies Classroom, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students were thankful of the warmth of the fire.

"Adolf Hitler was an Austrian-born German Politician and the Leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party, popularly known as the Nazi party. He was the ruler of Germany from 1933 to 1945, serving as chancellor from 1933 to 1945 and as head of state from 1934 to 1945…." Professor Burbage read aloud from a book on her table.

"This Hitler guy seems kinda cool, don't you think?" Sirius whispered to James.

"Yeah…an AUSTRIAN-born GERMAN Politician?" James whispered back.

"Within three years, Germany and the Axis powers occupied most of Europe and large parts of Africa, East and Southeast Asia and the Pacific Ocean. However, the Allies gained the upper hand from 1942 onward and in 1945 Allied armies invaded Germany from all sides. His forces committed numerous atrocities during the war, including the systematic killing of as many as 17 million civilians including the genocide of an estimated six million Jews, known as the Holocaust."

Both Sirius and James' jaws dropped.

"I take that back." Sirius said hastily.

"Seconded." James agreed. "He's like a Muggle Voldemort!"

"It is yet to be known if Wizards and Witches were involved in the so-called Holocaust. But, it is highly possible."

"That would be an embarrassment to Wizarding world!" James said.

"I KNOW!" Sirius muttered.

Remus turned to the two, and gave them a piercing look. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to listen here!"

"Messrs. Lupin, Black and Potter, if you three don't keep quiet, it's off to the Headmaster's office you go." Professor Burbage growled.

"Sorry Professor, But can you blame us if this Adork Kepler – "Sirius said, as he stood up.

"ADOLF HITLER." Remus and Professor Burbage corrected him sternly.

"Alright, sorry! ADOLF HITLER, then. Can you blame us if we think he's like a Muggle Voldemort?"

Everybody in the room – except James and Remus – recoiled at the name.

"HE can be compared, indeed to Adolf Hitler in a way. But, please, Mr. Black, be quiet when I am speaking!"

"Aye, aye!" Sirius gave her a mock salute and sat back on his chair.

Most of the people laughed, James, though, gave him a high-five.

Professor Burbage cleared her throat loudly and spoke. "Now, if you will all just be quiet…I shall continue explaining…."

When no one spoke, she continued. "One of the foundations of Hitler's social policies was the concept of racial hygiene. It was based on the ideas of Arthur de Gobineau, a French count, eugenics, a pseudo-science that advocated racial purity, and social Darwinism. Applied to human beings, 'survival of the fittest' was interpreted as requiring racial purity and killing off 'life unworthy of life.' The first victims were children with physical and developmental disabilities; those killings occurred in a programme dubbed Action T4. After a public outcry, Hitler made a show of ending this program, but the killings in fact."

"Survival of the fittest…But there's also a reason why people of higher authority exist, right? They exist to help those unfit to survive on their own. That's why a lot of people are dependent on both the Ministry and the Minister for Magic till now." James said in a loud voice.

"Yes, but it too, has its disadvantages. Some people rely too much on the ministry. The ministry only acts as a kind of stepping block to help them stand. They exist also to govern, to keep us all in line, and to serve as protectors in times of trouble."

"But most of the time, they abuse their power! It's not right for them to be doing that!"

"Indeed it is. That is why there are people who defy the Minister. No matter what we do, there will always be conflict among the Minister and his people."

James looked down angrily, and clenched his fists.

"Oh well…guess we have to wait…one day, I'll change this crazed system of the Wizarding World..."

"Prongs…" Sirius whispered.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other worriedly then, back at James, who they now noticed, was smirking.

"Starting with the Slytherins…"

Sirius laughed. "Do you wanna make the plan? Or should I have the honor of making it?"

"I'll make it…"

Remus sighed and shook his head, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

~ x ~

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Regulus Black, and Severus Snape were just heading out of the castle and out unto the sunlit grounds when they were abruptly stopped; by a spell, most probably.

"All slytherins are to be annihilated!" came a voice they knew very well.

"Roger that!" Sirius replied. He raised his wand, and immediately some brown mushy stuff fell on their heads, and soon covered their whole body.

"Bloody hell, what is this?" Rodolphus Lestrange exclaimed amidst the disgusted squeals of the Black sisters.

"It's owl waste, mixed with mud. Well, it took us quite a long time to gather their…" Remus cleared his throat. "…you get the idea…"

"We were saving it for a rainy day, but the opportunity for us to use it had come at the perfect time, so we decided to use it." Sirius said cheerfully.

"Eww…gross!" Narcissa whined. "Someone get it off!"

"I…I can't move my arms!" Lucius bellowed.

"Ah, yes…that is the purpose of the spell, of course; Courtesy of Colonel Remus John Lupin!" Sirius explained.

James came into view and smirked. "My, my…it seems we caught Snivellus once again! I'd say this is our lucky day! Imagine that! 6 Slytherins!"

"Potter, I'll get you for this!" Snape hissed.

"And I'll be waiting to thwart you again!" James laughed. "…as always…"

"You won't get in the way of my plans next time, you overconfident git!"

The Marauders laughed.

"That's a new one!" Peter gasped.

"Indeed it is, Major Wormtail, indeed it is." agreed Sirius.

"And those who speak out of line shall regret it and take back their words!" James said, as he raised his wand. "Wash out your mouth! _Scourgify_!"

Pink bubbles appeared in their mouths, and it seemed to be gagging them.

"Don't you think it would be best to change their House 'Mascot' into a bunny? It would do them a lot of good." Sirius suggested.

James pretended to be considering his suggestion, but a while later, he nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Brigadier General Padfoot!"

"Why, thank you, Fuhrer Prongs!" Sirius laughed.

James changed the snake on their robes to a bunny, as well as the green on their uniforms. Sirius was cackling in delight, Remus was snickering, and Peter was watching in amazement.

Soon, most of Hogwarts was watching. A few more Slytherins pushed their way through the crowd and were spotted by James and Sirius.

"Ah, it seems like this IS our lucky day! Colonel Moony, if you please…" James said authoritatively.

Remus rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wand, all the Slytherins present were – of course – frozen in place. There were angry yells, jeering laughter from the other houses – mostly Gryffindors - and even cusses. In his mind, James was wondering where Lily was…since no one was trying to stop him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind without a second thought after a while.

"Major, the buckets, please…"

Peter gave him a salute and brought out to buckets of mud and owl waste. Remus multiplied the buckets, and one by one James and Sirius positioned the buckets over each Slytherin's head.

James raised his hand just as Hitler used to do – of course, before doing anything, they had to do a bit of research on the man – and the other three Marauders followed suit.

"All hail, the Marauders!" they shouted.

Those words seemed to act as a trigger, for the buckets tipped themselves over and dumped the waste on the Slytherins. Disgusted shrieks and cries were heard everywhere. But, of course, the laughter of their fellow students overpowered the cries.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N:

ADORK KEPLER!!! Ahaha…*sigh* It's been a very long time since I've updated my fics… ^^;

Well, there you have it! Chapter 1!

~Sirius_James_Remus


End file.
